Twin's Anatomy
by SPDrAnger006
Summary: People say it's easy becoming a doctor. Well they're wrong. First you have to go through four years of med school, then you have to find a hospital to teach you. After that a year of intership, then four more years of residency. Finally trying to find a specialty that you would want to do for the rest of your surgical life. This is what I will have to go through at Seattle Grace.
1. Chapter 1

Twin's Anatomy

Chapter One: A Hard Days Night; Part One

It's Monday, meaning the first day of work. I didn't want to get up this morning, but had to if you want to keep the job I'm doing. All I have to say is, that this will be a hard day.

"Maddie, sweetie. Time to get up," My Mom says knocking on the door. "Hey, time to get ready for work. I know you want to beat your brother in the shower."

"I'm up. Just give me a few more minutes. Thanks mom." I told her.

My Mom walked out of my room. I immediately smell coffee. I turn over in my bed, and look over to my left, to see a coffee cup on my night stand. Its still steaming, but I sit up, and grab it and still take a sip of it anyway. Waking me up a little, I pull my covers off of me and slowly climb out of bed. I grab my things to take a shower. I make my way to the bathroom, and hear my brother groan from his room.

Smiling to myself, I reach the bathroom. Switching on the light, I set down my shampoo, conditioner, hang my towel up on the rack, and turn on the shower. Waiting till I see steam rise from the water I let it cool down a bit, and take my long shirt off and my underwear.

I quickly take my shower, and finally turn off the shower. I grab my towel and dried off. I grab my things and open the door, and I see my brother standing at the door. Ready to knock. He looks down to make sure he is not looking at me. Without either of us saying a word , I let him in and he shuts the door behind him.

I make my way back to my room, and set my shampoo, and conditioner back in there spots. I dry my hair some more with my towel, before setting it on the ground. I walk over to my dresser, and put on a clean pair of underwear, socks, and a bra. Then I look in my other drawer, and spot my favorite dress jeans and slip those on. Then I walk to my closet, and see my best shirt, which is a blue see through shirt, and slip on a white tang top, and put my shirt on after that. I then see my short heels and put those on as well.

I see its now 5:30am, and I immediately start doing my hair. I blow dry it out, and straighten it. Then I apply some make-up on. It is now 5:50am. I have a hour and ten minutes to eat, make sure my brother is ready and be to work on time. I make my way downstairs, and hear that my brother is in his room getting ready. I go into the kitchen to see that my Mom had made french toast, and eggs for us. I start eating.

Half way finished with my breakfast, my brother comes down, and I see that he just had blue jeans on, his red v-neck t-shirt on, and black and white tennis shoes on. He starts to eat, and I finish my meal. I make my way back upstairs, I go back into the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I then go into my room and grab my purse, and make sure I had my phone, and my car keys. Also made sure I had my blue and white tennis shoes with me for work.

I go downstairs, and to see my brother is no where in sight. Then I hear footsteps coming from down the stairs, and it's my brother.

"Have everything?" I ask, making sure he doesn't forget anything before heading to work.

"Phone, wallet, and money. Yep have everything." He says, making sure he has everything on him.

"Okay Mom, were leaving." I yell upstairs. Despite my other brothers and father still sleeping.

"Okay, you two. Have fun, and learn a lot, and stay safe. Love you both."

"We will, love you too!" We both said in unison.

We both walk out the door, and to my green 2003, Chevy Buick Car. After putting our seat-belts on I start the engine , and start off down the road to the bridge to Seattle Grace Hospital. Yep, that's right that's where we work. It's only about a twenty minute drive from the house, so not to far, and it's only 6:30. So we'll be ten minutes early. That's a good way to start off the day.

Both my brother and I are training to become doctors at, Seattle Grace Hospital. It's our first day as surgical interns. We put a lot of effort to try and get into this training program, and finally got accepted a few month ago. All of the interns had a party with the other residents, and the intending from the hospital a couple of weeks ago. Everyone seemed really nice. So hopefully there the same as they were today.

We arrive on time, and make our way to the employee parking lot. Thankfully it's in front of the building. So we won't have to walk all away around to the front. When we get inside, we were told at the party to go to E.R room one. We find the map, and find where we have to go. When we walk by the elevators we see different name tags on a cart table. I see my name, and I clip it onto my shirt. It has my picture on it, from the day of the party.

My brother does the same, and we go into the elevator and press level four. It only takes a minute to arrive on the floor, and another few minutes to find E.R room one. Which is around the corner to your right. We walk in, and see the other interns, looking around and talking. We make our way in, and I start looking around myself.

The E.R room, is really no different from the ones at school. Just a little more bigger, and has a viewing gallery up on the left to you. Then a few minutes later, a African American, male walks in. He looked about in his mid to late forites has little hair on his head, and facial hair on his face. I remember him at the party, I think he said he was the chief of this hospital. I don't remember his name though. Now my heart is racing and I am starting to get nervous. I see my brother is too.

"Hello, my name is Webber. I am the surgical chief at this hospital," the chief starts out. "Today each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you."

I knew this day was going to get harder. But I know that was just the beginning.


	2. Part 2

Chapter two: A Hard Days Night; Part 2

After finished his speech. The interns went to the locker rooms. When my brother and I walked in, we found that all of the lockers were open. We walked through the room, and I had a feeling that my locker would be in the second row. I look at the third to the last locker on the right side of the lockers. I saw that it had my name in the inside of it.

Inside of the locker, were a pair of light blue scrubs, with a white jacket. I take the shirt and put it over my regular shirt. Then I take my pants off quickly and put on the pant scrubs. I make sure that everything is on, and put my white jacket on, and pin my name tag onto it. Then I take off my heels , and put on my blue and white tennis shoes. Two other interns joined our isle. They start talking immediately.

"Okay. Martin, Robinson, Bond, Parkins." A doctor started to call out names.

"Only six women out of twenty." I turned around saw the brown straight hair woman talking.

"Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?" A female Korean said.

"You're Cristina, right?" The brown hair said.

"Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey." Christina said.

"The Nazi? Yeah, me too." She replied back.

"Me too. I'm Madison, Madison O'Malley," I told them. "What's your name?" I asked the brown hair girl.

"Meredith." She replied.

" You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, her twin brother, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals..."

Cristina and Meredith exchange looks. I just stare at my brother, in disbelief.

"Now you think I'm gay." He said, looking at everyone's faces.

I turn around and bang my head on my locker.

"Uh-huh, and that had to hurt." Cristina says, walking away.

"No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable." George said, turning red in the face.

"George, shut up before you dig your hole deeper." I told him. Walking with Meredith and Cristina.

" O'Malley, O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens." The same doctor called out our names.

"And I'm totally forgettable."

"Just shut-up George."

"Bailey?" Cristina asks the doctor.

" End of the hall." He replies, pointing out the, "Nazi."

" That's the Nazi?"

We look down the hall to see a short, black, and a bit overweight women. She doesn't look very threatening though. We start walking towards her.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy." George said.

"I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi." I replied.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice." A blond walks up to us, walking in front of us now.

"Let me guess. You're the model." Cristina says.

The blond gives Cristina a look and turns to Dr. Bailey, smiling and extending a hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."'Izzie says to .

looks Izzie up and down, but doesn't respond or shakes her hand. She slams her chart closed, then puts it away and starts to talk to us.

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers." starts out.

Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George and I grabbed our pagers, and little notebooks, pens and the phone lists as quickly as possible as started to walk away.

"Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours."

I stopped dead in my tracks. We were walking across a platform, and when she said our first shift starts now. I expected one day, not two days. George saw me stop since I was fast walking next to him. He comes behind me and starts pushing me to walk.

"Come on!" He whispers into my ear.

"But, but she said were going to be here for the next forty eight hours." I replied.

"Yes, she did. Now come on." I start walking on my own. We catch up to the rest of the group in a matter of seconds.

" You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!"

When we catch up, is opening a door to a room with a couple of bunk beds. I guess this is where we sleep when we feel tired.

"On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear?" She finally stops with her rules. All of us are still writing the rules down.

Meredith stops writing in her notebook, and raises her hand. All of us staring at her.

"Yes." answers.

" You said five rules. That was only four." Meredith says.

Then we hear a pager start beeping. We instinctively look at our pagers, it's none of ours. It was 's pager.

"Rule number five. When I move, you move."

Out of no where, she starts running, and she pushes other doctors out of the way. When we realized she's running, we start to run after her.

"Get out of my way!" She yells at the other doctors.

We start running to the elevator. grabs a stretcher and Izzie and Cristina help, and they push it into the elevator. We arrive on top the roof in time to see the helicopter land on the roof. They start pushing the stretcher towards the helicopter, while the rest us run with them.

"What've we got?" Dr. Bailey asks the paramedic.

The paramedic is putting a young girl on the stretcher and taken in to the hospital, the paramedic is explaining what is wrong with her, and her she is.

" Katie Bryce, fifteen-year-old female, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week, ID lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended." The paramedic explained.

"All right, get her on her side, Izzie, ten milligrams Diazepam, no, no, the white lead is on the right, righty whitey, smoke over fire, a large bore I.V. don't let the blood haemolyse, let's go!" Izzie injects her and she stops seizing.

Another doctor enters, he's a African American, tall, and looks a little older than we do. But he has on dark blue scrubs. He must be one of the intending.

"So I heard we got a wet fish on dry land?"

"Absolutely Dr. Burke." said

"" Dr. Bailey, I'm gonna shotgun her." Dr. Burke replied.

I remember him, he was at the mixer. He is a cardiac surgeon. I heard that he was one of the best cardiac surgeons out here. But what he said made all of us very confused.

"That means every test in the book, CT, CBC, chem. seven, a tox screen." Dr. Bailey said, realizing our looks. "Cristina, you're on labs, George, patient workups, Meredith, get Katie for a CT, she's your responsibility now."

Christina, George, and Meredith started to walk away. Meredith taking Katie for a CT scan. Then I realized that didn't give any jobs to me or Izzie.

"Wait, what about me?" Izzie and I said in unison.

"Madison, you can be with your brother. You - honey, you get to do rectal exams." told us.

I was lucky to be with George, I felt really sorry for Izzie though. But she did have it coming, sense she was trying to suck up to .

After we get our assignments, George and I go to an elevator and press the button to go down.

"So I was thinking I would call Mom, and let her know that our first shift is forty-eight hours when we go to lunch." I told George, while waiting for the elevator.

"Sounds good. It's kinda weird were here now, you know. Actually getting to save lives." He replies.

"I know. I can't believe our first shift is two hole days, and we've just started. I hope we can get some sleep."

"We can do this though. We fought for this program. We can do this."

"We can do this, and we will do this. We just have to do what they tell us, and not screw up." I smile at him, and he smiles back at me.

The elevator comes, and we go into the middle one. When we walk in, I'm about to press level two. But stopped when a doctor came running in. He looks to George and I smiles and nods. We smile and nod back. Then I press level two, while he presses level three.

I start to study him, he looks pretty young. Maybe in his late twenties to early thirties. He is wearing the same scrubs that had on, so he has to be an attending. He has black fluffy hair, and looks about 6'0 tall.

I realized that on the elevator. He gives both of us another smile, and nod before exiting out. The elevator door closed. Then we start moving to our floor. I look to George.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know. I remember him at the mixer though."

We were silence once again. I remember him too. I mean who couldn't remember him. He was good looking at the mixer. But he was better looking in scrubs. The elevator finally stops on our floor, we get off the elevator and walk towards the nurses stations. A nurse hands each of us a couple of charts each and goes back to her work.

After I do my two, and one of George's patients. We do the last of the charts that was in his hands, before we go to to lunch. We both smile at a couple and start putting on gloves.

"Hello my name is Dr.O'Malley and were just going to go ahead see how you are doing." I told them.

"Who is he?" The women asks.

"Oh, my name is also, Dr.O'Malley. I'm her brother. We were told to do this together.

"Oh, okay." The women replies.

George starts using his stethoscope, and checks his lungs. He then checks his eyes and temperature.

" Yeah, sounds good." George tells the couple.

"He'll be fine? You'll be fine." The women says to her husband happily.

" If you don't count that my bacon days are over, sure." The patient says smiling, and Latin back on the bed.

" You'll have surgery tomorrow with Dr. Burke, I hear he's good, and after that-"

"you can have all of the bacon-flavored soy product you can eat." I finish off for him. The couple just looks at me weird.

"Mmm, kill me now." The patient says.

"Do you two all ways finish each other sentences?" The wife asks.

"Not all the time. We use to when we were younger." I tell them.

" I wish I could, but I'm a healer." George finally answers the patients question. But all he gets are weird looks from all of us.

George starts to inject the patient. But he is not getting the needle into the right vein and keeps hurting him.

" Nope." George says after the twentieth time.

"Come on George just let me do it." I said telling him. I've been sitting in the chair for about five minutes watching George hurting this poor guy.

"Ow!" The patient said for what seems like the twenty first time.

Then I see coming in out of the corner of my eye, and putting on gloves.

"Out. Out." He motions to George.

George is a little confused at first, then he gives the needle to , and moves out of the way.

"Bet you missed a lot when you first started out." George says.

I just sigh, and pinch my nose as I shake my head. I look up and see looking derisive.

"Out. Both of you." He looks really stern at both George and I.

We then scoot out of the room, after giving the couple a smile and a nod. We get out into the hallway and wait for beside the door. When he does come out, he leans into my brother ear, and whispers something.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together." He whispers in George's ear.

I don't think I was suppose to hear it, but I did anyway.

After George gives me a weird look, I shrug at him. We head to the elevator and press level one. After getting off, we make our way to the cafeteria. We make our way in line to grab our trays of food. I grab a cheese and turkey sandwich, with chips and a soda. George grabs the same thing, a ham sandwich, with grapes, and a bottle of water. We make our way to a table where Izzie is sitting at, and she not eating anything.

"I'm going to text mom will quick and let her know we won't be home till the day after tomorrow." I told George, and grabbing my phone from my scrub pockets. To start texting our Mom.

"Okay." George says, while taking a bite of his grape.

Izzie is staring at the food with some horror, probably from rectal exams, made her do.

"This shift is a marathon, not a sprint, eat." George try offering Izzie one of his grapes. She just looks away.

"I can't." She replies back.

"I wouldn't blame you. I wouldn't eat either if I had to do rectal exams." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

George just stares at me with one of those faces that tells you "really."

"What?" I reply back to him.

"You should eat something." George said.

"You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams. The Nazi hates me." Izzie pleads her case.

"The Nazi's a resident. I have attendings hating me." George said.

"It's true," I told her. "You could be George."

George elbows me in my side. I drop my sandwich back onto the tray in pain.

"Ow! What I was just saying." He elbows me again.

"Ow! Really?" I yell at him.

Then Cristina walks over and slams her tray onto the table. We just stare at her.

"Are you okay.?" I ask her.

"You know Meredith is inbred?" She just blurts out.

"Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctor's -" George starts to say.

"No, I mean royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey."

George and I just stare at her in confusion

"Shut up, the Ellis Grey?" Izzie says.

"Uh-huh." Cristina said, eating her food.

"Who's Ellis Grey?" George and I said in unison

Izzie and Cristina both start laughing.

"The Grey method? Where'd you guys go to med school, Mexico?" She asked us.

"She was one of the first big chick surgeons, she practically invented the abdominal-" Izzie started saying.

"She's a living legend, she won the Harper Avery. Twice." Cristina finishes off for Izzie.

"So we didn't know one thing." I told them.

"Talk about parental pressure." Izzie said.

"I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I would kill to be Ellis Grey." Cristina starts out.

"All I need is one good case." Meredith comes over and sits down with her tray.

"Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands." Everybody just stares at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Good afternoon interns. It's posted, but I thought I'd share the good news personally," walks into the cafeteria, and stops at our table. "As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I'm running the OR today I get to choose. O'Malley, you can be in on an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations."

I stare at George in disbelieve. But George chokes on his food, and is shocked

"Me?" George said, recovering from his shock.

"Enjoy." leaves, no one speaks.

"Did he say me?" He looks to everyone at our table.

I just stare at him, and give him a nod. I couldn't speak. I was excited for him, but also nervous. He was going to scrub in on his first solo surgery. Well almost solo surgery, will be in the room with him.

Izzie gets up from the table first, she said she had to finish her rectal exams before going to see George in his first surgery. She also said good luck to after Cristina gets up, and goes to check the pit, also telling George good-luck before his big surgery. Meredith follows, saying she had to go check on Katie Bryce. I finish eating, George on the other hand hadn't touched his food, after told him he was going to do his first surgery.

"Come on George, you need to finish eating," I told him. "I know it's a short surgery, but you still need to eat."

"I can't eat. I'm too nervous. What if I choke, what if I froze in front of everyone." He starts blabbering.

We get up from the table and throw away the empty food into the trash bin.

"George, shut up already. You can do it, and you will do it. I have faith in you. So Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith." I told him facing him and my hands on his shoulders. "Even has faith in you, if he didn't. Then he wouldn't have picked you." I finished.

"Yea, yea your right. I can do this."

"Okay then, let's go. You still need to scrub in."

We both start walking towards the elevator and press the up button. When the elevator comes, other doctors get off, and we step in. A few more interns enter, and one of them presses level four. A few glances towards George, and they smiled at him. A few even said good-luck. I guess rumors spread around here quick. This is high school all over again.

We arrive on the forth floor, everyone gets off. I give my brother a reassuring smile, and let him know he can do it, and just breath. Then I give him a hug, and told him good-luck. I sit down in the gallery next to Izzie, and a lot of the other interns start making bets, if he is going to faint run out of the room, or just freeze all together.

I see George scrubbing his hands, and walks into the OR room. This is it, his first solo surgery, with of course.

"He's going to faint. He's a fainter." One intern says.

"Naaah, code brown. Right in his pants." Another one says.

I'm trying to ignore them. I don't want to snap on anyone on the first day.

"He's all about the flops, he's going to sweat himself unsterile." The first one said.

"Ten bucks says he messes up the McBird." A third interns buts in.

"Twenty says he cries." It was Cristina this time.

I whip my head towards her. I'm surprised she said that. She knows that is my brother down there.

"I'll put twenty on a total meltdown." The second intern says.

"You know what," I finally stand up in front of everyone and I'm am pissed off at this point. "That is my older brother down there. I swear if anyone says anything else. I will-"

"Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off." Meredith's voice comes in.

I didn't even see her walk into the room. Then I see everybody looks at her, silent. Then she looks at me, then to everybody else.

"That's one of us, down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?" A pause. I knew Meredith and I will be really good friends.

"Seventy-five says he can't even ID the appendix." Cristina ignores what Meredith says and makes another bet.

Again I stare at her in disbelief. Did she not hear what Meredith just said.

"I'll take that action." Izzie said, and I hear another intern also taking the bet.

At this point I am sitting down, and trying my best to ignore them. I lean forward though, and Meredith notices me. I lip a thank-you to her, and she simply nods back. walks in the OR room, and has one of the nurses put gloves on him.

"Okay, O'Malley, let's see what you can do." tells him.

"Here it comes." I say out loud

"Scalpel." George says.

"Scalpel." The nurse replies, handing George the scalpel.

George takes it, the other interns and I cheer from the gallery. looks to us, and motions us to shut-up. All of us have forgotten the intercoms had turn on when George stared the surgery.

"That Burke, he's trouble." Cristina says, and the other interns laugh.

George gets ready to cut.

"More pressure. Human flesh is a tough shell, dig in." We hear tell him.

"Pick-ups." George continues

"Pick-ups." The nurse repeats again.

"Clamp."

"Clamp."

I am so indrawn by my brothers actions right now. I am really proud of him.

"Met some bone. I'm there." George said.

"Damn, he got the peritoneum and he opened him up." The first intern from before said.

"I told you, he's going to pull it off." Meredith says, before I do.

"Scalpel." George said again.

"Scalpel." The nurse repeats.

"Appendix is out" George said, and tossing it into a tray.

The other interns and I cheer again. I stand up and so does Meredith, and give each other a high five across from Izzie, and Cristina. Cristina just glares at us . I sit back down and smirk at her.

"Not bad." compliments to George.

"Thank you." George said, still looking down at the patient.

"Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse-strings but be careful not to break them," Then groans. "You ripped the cecum. Got a bleeder. You're filling with stool, what do you do now?"

I can see the panic in my brothers eyes now. I see that he starts to over think.

"Come on George." I pray out loud.

"Uh...uh..." George starts to freeze

"Think. You start the suction, and you start digging for those purse-strings before she bleeds to death. Belky, give him a clamp." instructs.

"BP's dropping." The nurse announces

"He's choking." Christina said. Looking uninterested now.

"Come on, George." I said. But I heard it come from Meredith as well.

At least someone has faith in him beside me.

"Today. Pull your balls out of your back pocket, let's go. What are you waiting for, suction?"

Now the monitors start beeping rapidly.

"Getting too low folks... Dr Burke..." Another nurse says.

"Get out of the way. Pansy-ass idiot. Get him out of . Clamp."

Okay, I now officially hate now.

"007." I turn around and notice its Alex.

I remember him from the mixer. He was trying so hard to hit on me. But I knew his type, and wasn't going for it.

"Shut-up Alex. He probably did a better job the you would've down there.

" 007, yep, that's a total 007." Another intern said.

"What's 007 mean?" Izzie asks.

" Licensed to kill." I reply, still glaring at Alex.

Its night now, and its only been seventeen hours into our shift. Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George and I found spare beds in an empty corridor. Ever since the surgery, George has been complaining the whole time.

"007. They're calling me 007, aren't they." George complains, once again.

" No one's calling you 007." Izzie, Meredith, and I said in unison.

We were all studying, and just snacking on vending food.

" I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007." George complained.

"Oh, how many times do we have go through this, George, five, ten? Give me a number or else I'm going to hit you."

"Mph, get in line." I told Cristina.

"Murphy whispered 007 and everyone laughed." George said. I then slapped him across the head this time.

"Ow!" George said, then rubbed the back of his head.

"He wasn't talking about you." Izzie said.

"You sure?"

"Would we lie to you?" Meredith replies.

"No."

"Yes." George said at the same time as I said no.

"007 is a state of mind." Cristina said.

"So says the girl who finished top of her class at Stanford." George said to her.

I hear a pager beep. We all look at our pagers, but it turned out to be Meredith's.

"Oh man. It's 911 for Katie Bryce. I gotta go." Meredith then takes off at a run"

"Maybe I should've gone into geriatrics. No one minds when you kill an old person." George says.

"George, seriously shut up." I am rubbing my temples at this point.

"Surgery is hot, it's the Marines, it's the macho, it's hostile, it's hardcore. Geriatrics is for freaks who live with their mothers and never have sex." Cristina says.

"That hurts a little" I told her.

"I've got to get my own place." George says out loud.

"We've... Got to get our own place." I corrected him.

It's the next day, and I don't know if I got any sleep at all. Cristina, Izzie, George and I are very tired. I don't think any of us got any sleep. All night we would each take an hour of sleep, and one of us would go check on the patients that we were assigned to.

"I am so tired, I can sleep standing up right now." I said. Walking over to the nurses station with George. I notice Alex standing at a patients bed talking to a nurse.

"4B's got post-op pneumonia. Let's start antibiotics." Alex told a nurse.

"Are you sure that's the right diagnosis?" The nurse retorts back.

"Well I don't know, I'm only an intern. Here's an idea, why don't you go spend four years in med school and let me know if it's the right diagnosis. She's short of breath, she's got fever, she's post-op. Start the antibiotics," Alex yells at the nurse. He walks over to Meredith, who is standing next to us. "God I hate nurses. I'm Alex. I'm with Jeremy, you're with the Nazi, right?" He says to Meredith.

"She may not have pneumonia, you know. She could be splinting, or have a PE." Meredith says.

"She could be right, Alex." I told him.

"Like I said, I hate nurses." He says to Meredith.

I look at Alex in shock, and I have to hold my laughter back.

"What did you just say? Did you just call me a nurse?"

"I think he did." I said, not looking up from my chart.

"Well, if the white cap fits..."

Meredith's pager beeps. "Damn it, Katie..." But she's not running this time.

"She seeing anybody?"

"I don't know." George answers.

I really don't care at this point about Alex Karev.

"She's hot." Alex says, about Meredith.

"Mph, of course." I said out loud.

"What's your problem?"

"Well your were just hitting on me the other day, and now your hitting Meredith." I told him. Looking up from my chart this time.

"What do you mean he was hitting on- never mind," George starts saying. "I'm friends with Meredith. I mean, kinda friends, I mean, not, you know, actually friends, not exactly, but we're tight. We hang out. I mean, really only just today -" George rambles.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and just look down shaking my head.

"Dude." Alex interrupts him.

"- but -" George starts saying again

"Dude. Stop talking." Alex finishes.

For once I actually agree with him. After George and I finish our charts. We were both paged by , to the ground floor. After we get to her, we also find Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith. Who is looking sick.

"You get a 911, you page me immediately, not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency, immediately, you are on my team and if somebody dies it's my ass. You hear me, Grey?

Everyone seems to be paying attention, but Meredith. Then she starts to walk outside, while its raining

"Meredith?" Cristina and I both say.

Meredith walks outside into the rain, Cristina and I follow. Then Meredith rushes to the grass, and throws up. Cristina and I have stopped at the door.

"If you two tell anyone, ever..." Meredith warns us. We all walk back inside.

After I helped with Meredith. I was paged by for the patient George and I were helping with earlier. When I walked in was already talking to the guy who can't eat any more bacon. George was also in the room already.

"I put you on a bypass machine, which pumps blood for your heart, fix your ticker, take you off the machine, I'm done. Simple procedure." told the couple.

"So, I shouldn't worry?" The wife asks.

"I'm very good at what I do. It's still a surgery. There are some risks. I'll see you in the OR this afternoon, Mr. Savage." reassured him.

"You're not going to leave me in there alone with that guy, are you?" asks him

"Oh, we'll be outside the OR the whole time. Dr Burke is very good. Don't worry. I'll see you after." George said. Motioning to me as well.

"He'll be fine, right?" asks.

"It's one he's going to sail through. You have nothing to worry about. I promise," He starts to leave. "I gotta go." George says.

I looked back, and saw that he was already out the door. I just shrug at the couple, and being with George for the day I have to follow him.

"Sorry, I have to follow him." I let them know.

When I exit the room, my pager goes off. Telling me to go to one of the meeting rooms. I jog down the stairs to floor two, and enter the room I was paged to. I walked in and I see that Cristina is stitching a banana.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asks her.

"I'm suturing a banana, with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain." Cristina says.

George starts laughing.

"What're you smiling at, 007?" Cristina asks.

"Okay, that was on called for." I told Cristina sternly.

George stops laughing.

"I'm sorry, I get mean when I'm tired." Cristina apologies to George.

"You know what? I don't care. I comforted a family, and I get to hang out in the OR today. All is well." George says happily.

"I also get to be in that surgery."

"Does anybody know why we're here?" Cristina asks, what everybody has been asking.

I notice there a lot of interns packed into the room. Then a few minutes later walks into the room.

"Well good morning. I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon, I'm going to ask interns for help. I've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to her meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's going to die, if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes, I need you to play detective, I need you to find out why Katie is having seizures. I know you're tired, you're busy, you've got more work than you could possibly handle. I understand. So, I'm going to give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr Bailey's going to hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast, people. If we're going to save Katie's life, we have to do it soon." announces.

Then all of the sudden, the room is chaotic. With all the interns grabbing copies of her chart from . We all hurry out of the room, everybody scatters. I start heading to the library. When I pass by the same patients bed that Alex was at, he was yelling at the same nurse from before. This time Meredith is there. I walk over to the commotion.

"Look, give the antibiotics time to work." Alex told the nurse.

"The antibiotics should've worked by now." The nurse told him.

"She's old, she's freaking ancient. She's lucky she's still breathing. Now, I got a shot to scrub in downstairs and a patient who wasn't alive during the civil war. Don't page me again. Alex then walks off, and Cristina comes over.

"Hey, I want in on Shepherd's surgery. You've been the intern on Katie since the start. You want to work together? We find the answer, we have a fifty-fifty chance of scrubbing in." Cristina asks Meredith.

"I'll work with you, but I don't want in on the surgery. You can have it." Meredith says.

"Really? Can I get on it too. I really need this." I told Meredith.

"Are you kidding me? It's the biggest opportunity any intern will ever get." Cristina said.

"I don't want to spend any more time with Shepherd than I have to." Meredith said.

"What do you have against Shepherd?" Cristina and I said, at the same time.

"If we find the answer, the surgery's yours, and I'll try to talk to him and see if you can get in too Madison. So do you want to work together or not."

"Deal." Cristina says, with a wide grin. I agree to work with Meredith too.

We make a fast past to the library. Cristina, Meredith, and I start grabbing different books off the shelves, on seizures, and other books involving seizures.

"Well, she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. It's not a tumor because her CT's clean," Cristina says looking over Katie's chart. "Are you seriously not going to tell me why you won't work Shepherd?" Cristina asks for the second time.

"No. What about infection?" Meredith replies, ignoring Cristina's question.

"No. There's no white count, she has no ceteal lesions, no fevers, nothing in her spinal tap." I tell Meredith.

"Just tell me?" Cristina asks, once again.

"You can't comment, make a face, or react in any way. We had sex." Meredith blurts out.

Cristina and I open our mouth in shock, but we both don't say anything.

"What about an aneurysm?"Cristina asks, avoiding at what Meredith just announced.

"No blood on the CT, and no headaches." Meredith says.

"Okay. There's no drug use, uh, no pregnancy, no trauma...was he good? I mean, he looks like he would be, was it any good?" I said getting off track of Katie's case.

"What are the answers? What if no one comes up with anything?" Meredith avoided my questions.

"You mean if she dies?" Cristina said.

"Yeah."

"This is gonna sound really bad, but I really wanted that surgery." Cristina said.

"She's just never going to get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning Miss Teen whatever. You know what her pageant talent is?" Meredith asks us, but not really asking us.

"They have talent?" I ask her.

"Rhythmic gymnastics." Meredith replies.

The three of us laugh.

"Oh, come on." Cristina said.

What is rhythmic gymnastics? I don't know - I can't even say it, I don't know what it is." I told them.

"Isn't it like something with a ball, and a-"

Then Meredith's face goes blank, and stops still.

"...What? Meredith, what?" Cristina and I both say.

"Get up! Both of you! Come on!"

We get up and run with Meredith through the corridors. The three of us start frequently looking for .

"The only thing she could possibly need is a - Oh, oh, Dr. Shepherd!" I yell towards him. "Just one moment, um, uh, Katie competes in beauty pageants -"

We all eventually catch up to him at the elevators, and he looks confused at us.

"I know that, but we have to save her life anyway." says.

"Okay, she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT's clean, there's no medical proof of an aneurysm -" Cristina starts to say.

"Right."

" - but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" I finish for her.

The elevator comes but we didn't let the doors close.

"There are no indicators." conforms.

"Ah, but she twisted her ankle, a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant -" Cristina says. Looking at Katie's chart.

"Look, I appreciate you're trying to help, but -"

"This is not helping!" The other doctor said, sounding irritated.

"She fell. When she twisted her ankle, she fell." Meredith says.

"It was no big deal, not even a bump on the head, you know she got right back up, iced her ankle and everything was fine, it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history, but she did fall." I said.

"Well, you know the chances that a minor fall could burst an aneurysm, one in a million! Literally." said.

The elevator door is finally allowed to close. Meredith Cristina I sigh, and turn away. The elevator dings and steps out. We all turn back around.

"Let's go." said, walking away.

"Where?" I asked him.

The three of us start to follow.

"To find out if Katie's one in a million."

The four of us walk into a scanning room. We look for Katie's CT scans. found it.

"I'll be damned." said, looking at her chart.

Were in the tech operating scanning room, and we are looking at Katie's scan. We can now see a dark spot indicating a brain bleed.

"There it is." said. "It's minor, but it's there. It's a cerebachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain.

Meredith, Cristina, and I are following down to the nurse's station.

"She could've gone her entire life without it ever being a problem. One tap in the right spot -" continued.

"And explode." Cristina finished for him.

"Exactly. Now I have to fix it. You three did great work. Love to stay and kiss your asses, but I gotta tell Katie's parents she's having surgery. Katie Bryce's chart, please." said.

"Here you go." Receptionist said, handing Katie's chart.

"Oh, and Dr Shepherd, you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped." I told him.

"Oh, yes, right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take all three of you in, it's going to be a full house. Meredith, I'll see you in OR."

We stand there for a moment or two. While Cristina and I look at Meredith, who looks flustered.

"Good. Thank you." leaves.

Cristina and I look back at Meredith and both of us walk off. I could tell by her fast past she was pissed off too.

"You guys..."

I walk to a different direction to find George. I was sill mad at Meredith for not letting Cristina or I take the surgery like she promised. But if I were in her shoes, I probably would've backed out if my promise too. I see George walking out of an OR room, and seeing the bacon man on a gurney. Then I see walk out as well. I walk up to him.

"Hey, just get done?

"Oh, yea. Wow, that was quick." He told .

"His heart had too much damage to give him a bypass. I had to let him go. It happens, rarely. But it does happen. The worst part of the game." said, sounding disappointed.

I'm guessing the bacon guy died on the surgery.

"But I told his wi- I told Gloria that he would be fine. I promised her that -" George tried to say.

"You what?" was mad at what George just said.

I knew what George did wrong. That was the very first thing they taught us in med school. Never promise a family that someone will make it out of a surgery alive. Something can always go wrong.

"They have four little girls -" George said.

"Who the hell are you to promise anything on - this is my case. Did you hear me promise? The only one that can keep a promise like that is God, and I haven't seen him holding a scalpel lately. You never promise a patient's family a good outcome!" yelled

"I - I thought -" George stutters.

"You're important enough to make promises to Mrs. Savage, you get to be the one to tell her that she's a widow."

left George and I and he was mad, and I can understand that. Like I said never promise a family of a good outcome from surgery.

After left, George said he had to go to the lobby and find Gloria. I'm guessing he meant Mrs Savage. I told him I will come with him.

"George, is right," I start out saying, while heading down to the lobby with George in the elevator. "Never promise anything to a family member, about a surgery. Dom you remember, that was the very first thing they teach us in med school."

"I know," George said, with his hands in his pocket. "I wasn't thinking."

The ret of the way down was short, and quiet. When we got to the lobby, I let George lead the way. He look like he was going to be sick. He took a moment to collect himself, and continued walking towards . I stopped a little ways away, to let him talk to her.

"Gloria...there were complications in the surgery. Tony's heart had a, a lot of damage. They - we tried to take him off bypass, but...there wasn't anything we could've done." I heard George tell her.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" said.

"He...Tony died. He's dead. Gloria, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Please...go away." I barley heard what, said, but she sounded devastated that her husband died.

Somehow George and I ended outside, just sitting on a bench. I was thinking how I survived the last forty six hours. I felt like I didn't do anything but follow George around every day. Oh, I guess I helped with Katie Bryce's case. Even though I didn't get to be in the surgery. I was so into my own thoughts I did t even notice Meredith come outside.

"I wish I wanted to be a chef. Or a ski instructor. Or a kindergarten teacher." Meredith said randomly.

"You know, I would've been a really good postal worker. I'm dependable. You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon. As if it's a big accomplishment. A superhero or something. If they could see me now..." George said.

"Yeah, if only they could." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I chuckled.

"When I told my mother I wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon. That I'd never make it. So, the way I see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good." Meredith says.

"We're going to survive this, right?" George asked us.

"We will." I told him. Giving his hand a squeeze.

I walk back inside, and take the elevator to the ICU floor, I wanted to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. I walk over to the nurses station, and look at some of the charts. Then I see Alex, talking to The Chief.

"She's still short of breath. Did you get an ABG or a chest film?" I hear ask Alex.

"Oh, yes sir, I did." Alex confirmed the Chief

"And what did you see?"

"Oh, well, I had a lot of patients last -"

"Name the common causes of post-op fever."

"Uh...yes, sir." Alex said, then he starts to take out his notebook.

"From your head. Not from a book. Don't look it up, learn it, it should be in your head. Name the common causes of post-op fever." Webber asks, getting frustrated with Alex.

"Uh...the common causes of post-op..."

"Can anybody name the common causes of post-op fever?"

I see everybody stops what there doing.

"Wind, water, wound, walking, wonder drugs. The five Ws. Most of the time it's wind, splinting or pneumonia. Pneumonia's easy to assume, especially if you're too busy to do the tests." I told the Chief

gives Alex a pointed look, then he looks back to me.

"What do you think's wrong with 4B?"

"The fourth W, walking. I think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary ambulus."

"How would you diagnose?"

"Spiral CT, VQ scan, provide O2, dose with Heparin, and consult for an IVC filter."

"Do exactly as she says, then tell your resident that I want you off this case." He says to Alex.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"O'Malley, Madison O'Malley."

" Welcome to the gang." He said to me.

After I help Alex with his patient, we both go back to the locker rooms. It was silent the whole way there. He seemed a little pissed off I took his case, but that didn't bother me any.

After getting dressed into my regular close, and grabbing my scrubs to take home to wash. I go outside and into the employee parking lot to meet George. I see Izzie, Cristina and Meredith walking along side him.

We say goodbye to one another, and get into our separate cars. All I can think about right now, is my bed. As soon as I get us home, me and that bed are going to be the best of friends. At least for the next twelve hours. It does t take us long to get home, I say hi to my mom, dad, and other brothers. I don't even get anything to eat, I went straight upstairs. Getting into my room, I slip my shoes of and my pants and plopped right into my bed.

I know this was just the begging of my career, this wasn't even close to being done. I let the darkness take over me. With nothing else in mind


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The first Cut is the Deepes Part 1

It's been two days since my first shift at Seattle Grace Hospital, with my brother. It was a good start, to say the least. Even though we lost one patient, but on the bright side, we saved a teens life. Well did. George and I are now back at the hospital, and getting ready for our third shift. Hopefully, this will be a little easier today.

I see Meredith coming into work and putting up a flyer on a notice board that's in the locker room. She steps back and looks at it. Then she walks away.

I go over to read the flyer. Flyer reads as follows: three nice rooms with shared bath available immediately, close to Seattle Grace. Near coffee shop, public transportation, shopping and convenient to almost anything. Non-smokers, please, no pets & absolutely no Bush supporters need apply. All applicants will need to have a credit check completed. First & last month rent's plus a deposit is required to move in.

Meredith, George, Izzie, and I are talking in a hospital hallway. The three of us are trying to get her to let us stay with her at her house. I see that Izzie is handing over a tray with a cup of coffee on it.

"Why do you put up posters for roommates if you don't want roommates?" Izzie asks.

"I do want roommates. We're together 100 hours a week; you want to live together too?" Meredith question us.

Cristina then walks up to us and notices the coffee tray.

"Oh I see you bring bribes now, huh?" She asks Meredith.

"My mom irons my scrubs. I have to get out of there. " my brother pleads with Meredith.

"Yea, what he said," I told her. "I love my parents too, its just that, we need to move out."

"It's not a bribe," Meredith says to Cristina.

"I don't think it's a good idea." She told us.

"Look I can put down last, first and deposits … " George told her.

"Same here." I join in.

"It's totally a bribe." Cristina interrupts.

"I can cook. And I'm an obsessive cleaner." Izzie said.

"Im not a very good cook, butI can clean really good too, and I am a really good organizer." I blurted out.

"No. I just want two normal strangers who I don't have to talk to or be nice to. And it's not a bribe. It's a mocha latte." Meredith told us.

Then we walk over to a nurse's station where Dr. Bailey is standing going over some charts. As soon as we get there'd she starts telling us what to do.

"George you're running the code team. Madison do labs. Meredith, take the trauma pager. Cristina, deliver the weekend labs to the patients. Izzie you're on sutures."

Dr. Bailey starts walking off up some open stairs. We all follow, and Meredith is still holding the latte.

"Dr. Bailey, I was hoping to assist you in the O.R today," Meredith starts saying.

stops walking and turns around.

"Maybe do a minor procedure? I think I'm ready." She then holds up the tray with the latte. Mocha latte?" She bribes .

Dr. Bailey is about to speak before she is interrupted by us who we have heard everything.

"If she gets to cut, I want to cut too. " Cristina said.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"Me too." Izzie follows.

"I wouldn't mind another shot. I mean if everybody else is." George said, talking about the last time he choked.

"Stop talking. Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because my interns are whining. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures!" snaps at us.

Then she looks at the mocha latte and grabs it out of the tray and starts walking off up the stairs.

"No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy, I'm Mary freaking Poppins." said, over her shoulders.

"Mocha latte my ass." Cristina says, to Meredith.

"Why you all standing there? Move!" yells, from the stairs.

We all scatter in various directions. It takes me two hours to do half the labs I was assigned to do. I walk out the lab room and I see, George and Cristina at a nurse's station. Cristina is organizing her lab results while George tries to taunt her for something.

"Hey what's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing," George tells me. "Do you know what the code team does? Saves lives. I shock a heart and someone lives to see another day. That's upbeat. It's ah glass half full."

"Bambi don't say another word until after the hunter shoots your mother." Cristina said.

I was a little offensive by what she said,

but I was snickering at the same time.

"I don't like you." George said, with a blank face.

"I have a BA from Smith, a pHD from Berkeley and a MD from Stamford and I'm delivering lab results. It'll take me all day to get through these." Cristina bragged.

I see talking to Alex and approach from down the hall. I think overheard what Cristina had said.

"Then get started. " said, interrupting Alex.

"Oh, ah I wasn't complaining. I, I …" Cristina said, starting to stutter. She couldn't find her words.

George and I pretend looking at our lab work. Trying not to listen to their conversation.

"Intern was reassigned. So he's mine now. Have him shadow you for the day. Show him how I do things," said,

Interrupting Cristina. "O'Malley," Geroge and I look up. "Madison, show him around." said and walks off.

"Alex Karev, nice to meet you." He said to Cristina.

"The pig who called Meredith the nurse. Yeah. I hate you on principle." Cristina said, shaking his hand.

"Come on Alex."

I start heading down the hall, and Alex follows me.

"She the pushy overbearing kiss ass. I, ah hate her too."

"Oh it should be fun then. " I told him.

After I show Alex around, and tell him what makes us do. I go to one of my patients to give a patient with his family the results of his labs.

"You have a disorder called multinucleate cell angiohistiocytoma," A family member walks in. "It's not a cancer. It's ah very rare but minor. You'll be discharged today, okay?"

The family look really relieved.

"I don't need a surgery?" One patient asked.

"No."

"I'm not gonna die? I'm fine." The same patient said.

"Fit as a fiddle.

The family starts hugging each other and crying with joy. One of the ladies comes up to me and hugs me tightly. Alex who is grinning as he's gotten away hug free. I glare at him, and just pat the patient on the back.

We walk back to the nurses station, and give the labs back to the nurse. I look around and see George and Meredith talking. I saw a really discomforted look on George's face.

"Okay. I didn't really wanna know." George said.

"Why do I have to be the one that gets hugged?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Because I don't do that." Alex told me.

"Meredith is carrying a penis around in a jar. " George said randomly.

"Oh from the rape surgery?" Cristina walks up to the cooler and peeks inside.

"Yeah and it's not a jar. It's a cooler."

"Talk about taking a bite out of crime. " Cristina walks off.

"You okay?" George asks Meredith

"Yeah. Allison's shoes are … "

"What?" George and I said in unison.

"The rape victim Allison. Her shoes. I have the same ones in my locker. And I normally never wear them because they're not comfortable but today I did. And she was wearing the same shoes and it's just … stupid and I'm tired and forget it." Meredith explained.

"You know what you need?" George asked her.

I notice that Alex isn't around. I didn't even see him walk away. Then I see the look on George's face, and he is looking at Meredith with a pointedly face.

"No," George just gives her a look. "It's sick and twisted. We said that last time was the last time." George looks away at this.

"You've been doing it without me?"

At this point I am very confused on what there talking about.

"Hold on what are you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"If were going, you're coming with us."

Meredith told me sternly.

"Nancy Regan lied. You can't just say no.

Come on."

"Do you know what would happen if anyone knew?"

"Knew what?!" I ask in frustration.

"I'm doing it. You can come with me or … you can stay here and be miserable. With my sister."

"I'm coming with you no matter if she doesn't go or not."

Meredith chuckles, a little.

About twenty minutes later, we are on the PEDS ward of the hospital. Several little new born babies are lying in individual cots in a nursery. George, Meredith, and I are looking at them through a window. George is a doing a weird baby talk. Meredith, and I just laugh at him.

"You are such a woman." I told him.

George instantly stops at this but before he can comment his pager goes off.

"That's a code," He looks like he still wants to say something, but his pager beeps again.

"Yeah I gotta go."George leaves us.

Both Meredith and I are still staring at the babies.

"So what's the point of this?" I ask. Still staring at a little baby boy.

"You are really cute," she said to one of the babies. "It calms you. You know when there's a stressed out day."

"I guess."

"Did you notice that?" She asked.

"Notice what." I said, looking back at the babies.

"One of the babies in the back just went blue, but now it's back to normal. Meredith notices this.

I look around the nursery and see that no-one else was there to see it. But I also didn't see it. Then Meredith goes inside, checking on the baby she saw going blue. I was shocked she went in. She knows that were not supposed to be in there.

"Meredith, what are you doing? You know that were not suppose to be in here." I try to tell her, standing from the doorway.

Then an Asian female PEDS intern walks into the unit. I immediately feel my heart start to beat fast.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks, sounding a very.

"The, ah there are no tests ordered. And the baby has a murmur." Meredith tells her.

"I know." The PEDS intern says.

"He turned blue."

"You two are not authorized to be in here. Do you know how much trouble you could get into for this?" She said sounding annoyed .

"Are you going to do any tests?" Meredith asks.

"It's bening systolic ejection murmur. It goes away with age." Now she sounds angry.

"So you're not going to do any tests?" Meredith asks again.

"He's not your patient. He's not even on your service."

"Are you sure it's benign?"

"I'm a doctor too you know. You should get out of here." She directs us to leave out the door Im still holding.

Meredith grabs her cooler and we both leave. After Meredith and I almost got into trouble in the PEDS services. We went our separate ways.


End file.
